


Horse Shit!

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fan Comics, Petals to the Metal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: The character who currently has ultimate power over plants, unsurprisingly, can deal with the poisons from plants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I’m kind of surprised that the person with ultimate plant powers couldn’t do a lot about poison from a plant. Also, I love toying with the idea of “What if some people could resist the thrall after falling to it originally?” It leads too interesting plot avenues, and makes you wonder about what the BoB doesn’t know or is assuming about the relics.
> 
> This is my first comic ever, and I'm pretty proud of it if I do say so myself. However, because it is my first attempts, there's almost certainly flaws, so any concrit is appreciated.


End file.
